ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sing 2/Transcript
(Universal Pictures logo) (Illumination Entertainment logo) (Screen pans to the new-modeled Moon Theater as a flashback from Sing.) Buster (flashback): Welcome everyone to the new and improved... Moon Theater!!! (He then cuts the red line tape, and everybody cheered.) Buster (VO): Ever since that singing of Meena destroying my former Moon Theater, which was so successful that was rebuilt, I became the most happiest koala person ever. Not only that, but (screen cuts to many Buster's now-successful shows) my shows are becoming a success since the reopening, not like the ones before the old theater collasped. (Screen fades to a year later, where Buster is thinking on a new show.) Buster (VO): Now, it's been a whole year since my theater is restored, and the singing talent show. That's right, today's my first anniversary of my new Moon Theater. Something's good is gonna happen, right? (In progress...) Buster: Hello everyone, I am finally back here in this very day! Eddie: AAAaaah, Buster is back, my old koala friend is always back Buster: Why thank you! (The two pig couple better known as Rosita and Gunter return with the gang.) Buster: Why hello everyone! Welcome back! Rosita: Thanks a lot Buster the Koala! I am very ready for the grand reopening (Universal Pictures Presents) (A Chris Meledandri Production) (The logo "Sing 2" appears) Scene 1 The Day Lance Sings To Ash (Lance Singing oh Ashley From The Scene From John Travolta From The Movie Grease) �� Love is strong all alone I said and I wonder whhyyy why you left me Oh Ashley �� Becky: Lance! Quit singing about Ash! You broke up with her! Remember?! Lance: why No Becky Ash is My Girlfriend so Just Leave Me Alone Becky: (Disgusted) oh You think You're gonna dump me, aren't you?! Lance: Yes I Will Pessed Up With You Becky: Well Fine Is That What You Want? Goodbye!! (She Walks To Her Room And Slap The Door) Scene 2 Gunter Meets Betty Gunter : Oh Piggy Power! Gunter : Hey Rosita There's a New Female Pig Named Betty Gunter: Oh Hello Im Gunter Betty: Hi My Name is Betty Gunter : Hey Mr Moon This Is Betty. A female Pig (All Clapping) Gunter : Hey Betty This Is Buster, Rosita, Ash, Meena , Johnny, and Mike. Buster: Hi Rosita: Hello Ash: Hi There Mike: Hello Johnny: Hello Meena: Hi Betty Im Meena It Your Services Buster: Well That's Pressure It Meet You (Betty Screams) Betty: Who's This Buster: Why This Is My Assistant Ms Crawly Ms Crawly: Hello Im Ms Crawly i am Buster Moon's Assistant Gunter: Well Im Going to Date With Betty Goodbye Scene 3 Lance Writes a Letter - Becky's Broke Up (Lance Writes a Letter For Ash and He Left) Becky : Hey Lance Im Back Guess I Got Songs For You? Becky: ah Lance? Oh Lance? Lance? Baby? Where Are You? (Becky Saw The Note Letter) Lance Vo: Dear Becky Im Sorry but I better off without you and I really love with Ash Love Lance Becky: (Gasped) (Thunderchap sounds) (Becky Walks away Outside The Rain And Starts Crying) (Becky Sobbing) (Meena Heard Becky Crying In The Rain And She Comforts at her) Meena: Becky What a Matter? Becky: My Boyfriend Left me With her! Meena: What? With Who? Becky: Ash! Meena: Oh That's Ash She Is Becomes Lance's Girlfriend. (Becky Continues Sobbing) Meena: Oh Dont Cry Becky Ash is now Lance's Girlfriend You Don't Need Him anymore and i am taking home to your Parents Becky: Ok. Mike: Oh That's right gal You can say goodbye to your moody teenage lover boy. Jerry: Becky! Becky: Oh No Is My Dad! Jerry: Where Have You Been Young Lady? Becky: (Voice Breaking) Oh I Was Missing with my ex boyfriend. Jerry: Oh Stop Crying Young Lady And Listen The boy is love with another girl her named is Ash do you understand? Becky: (She Stops Crying) Yes. Jerry: Now Grow Up Girl Grow Up! Leslie: Jerry! There's No way to Treating my Daughter! Scene 6 Ash Sees Her Old Friend Scott Scene 5 Buster Falls in Love Buster: Hey Eddie Eddie: Oh Hey Buster Buster Moon Meets Melody - Somebody to Love :Chorus: :Can anybody find me somebody to love? Buster: All creatures great and small, please welcome, Melody! (Everyone cheering) Crowd: Melody! 6x (Johnny plays piano) :Melody: :Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little :Can barely stand on my feet :Chorus: :Take a look at yourself :Melody: :Take a look in the mirror and cry :Chorus: :and cry :Melody: :Lord what you're doing to me :I spend all my years and believing you :But I just can't get no relief, Lord :Somebody :Chorus: :Somebody :Melody: :Oh somebody :Chorus: :Somebody :Melody and Chorus: :Can anybody find me... :Melody: :Somebody to love? :I work hard :Chorus: :She works hard :Melody: :Every day in my life :I work till I ache in my bones :At the end.. :Chorus: :At the end of the day :Melody: :I take home my hard earned pay all on my own :I get down on my knees and I start to pray :Till the tears ran down from my eyes :Lord, somebody :Chorus: :Somebody :Melody: :Oh somebody :Chorus: :Please :Melody and Chorus: :Can anybody find me.. :Melody: :Somebody to love? :Chorus: :She works hard :Melody: :Everyday :Chorus: :Everyday :Melody and Chorus: :I try and I try and I try :Melody: :But everybody wants to put me down :They say I'm going crazy :They say I got a lot of water in my brain :Ah, got no common sense :I got nobody left to believe in :Chorus: :Yeah yeah yeah yeah :(Ash plays electric guitar solo) :Chorus: :Ooh Lord :Melody: :Ooh somebody, ooh :Chorus: :Somebody ooh somebody :Melody and Chorus: :Can anybody find me.. :Melody: :Somebody to love? :Chorus: :Can anybody find me someone to love :Melody: :Got no feel, I got no rhythm :I just keep losing my beat :Chorus: :You just keep losing and losing :Melody: :I'm OK I'm alright :Chorus: :She's alright, she's alright :Melody: :I ain't gonna face no defeat :I just gotta get out of this prison cell :Melody and Chorus: :One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord! Melody: (looks at Buster) Who are you? Buster: My name is Buster Moon. Melody: Buster Moon? Buster: Yeah, and now what's your name? Melody: My name is Melody. Buster: Wow Melody, I like your voice. Melody: Yeah, me too. Buster: So um, do you want to dance with me? Melody: uh.. sure. :Chorus: :Find me somebody to love :Find me somebody to love :Find me somebody to love :Find me somebody to love :Find me somebody to love :Find me somebody to love :Find me somebody to love :Find me somebody to love love love :Find me somebody to love :Find me somebody to love :Somebody somebody somebody somebody :Somebody find me :Somebody find me somebody to love :Melody and Chorus: :Can anybody find me... :Melody: :Somebody to love? :Chorus: :Find me somebody to love :Melody: :Ooh :Chorus: :Find me somebody to love :Melody: :Find me somebody, somebody :Chorus: :Find me somebody to love :Melody: :Somebody, somebody to love :Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me :Ooh, somebody to love :Chorus: :Find me somebody to love :Melody: :Ooh :Chorus: :Find me somebody to love :Melody: :Find me, find me, find me somebody to love :Chorus: :Find me somebody to love :Melody: :Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love! :Somebody find me, find me love. (Everyone cheering) Buster: Alright Melody, so what do you think? Melody: Well I think I have a prettiest singing competition in whole time. Buster: You think so, Melody? Melody: Yeah, I think so. Buster and Melody's Dance - Unchained Melody Buster: All creatures great and small, please welcome, Mike! (Everyone cheers as Mike appears on stage) Mike: Alright, what should I do? Buster: All you need to do is go into the microphone. (Mike walks into the microphone) Buster: Good, and remember, don't let fear stop you from doing the thing you love, just SING! (music plays) Buster: Melody, would you have this dance? Melody: Sure, Buster. Person: Come on, guys! You can do this!! (Buster and Melody dance) :Mike: :Whoa, my love, :My darling :I've hungered for your touch :A long, lonely time :And time goes by so slowly :And time can do so much :Are you still mine? :I need your love :I need your love :God speed your love to me :Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea :To the open arms of the sea :Lonely rivers sigh, "Wait for me, wait for me :I'll be coming home, wait for me" :Whoa, my love :My darling :I've hungered, hungered for your touch :A long, lonely time :And time goes by so slowly :And time can do so much :Are you still mine? :I need your love :I need your love :God speed your love to me (Everyone cheering) Person: Hooray!!!!!! Woooo!!!!!!! I love it!!!!! Buster: Alright Mike, so... what do you think? Mike: Well... I had a greatest singing competition in whole time. Buster: You really think so, Mike? Mike: Yeah, I really think so. Person: Best... act... EVER!!!! (Moments of silence) Buster: I hoped you like it. Johnny and Ash's Duet - Whenever I Call You "Friend" :(Rabbits and Red Penguins sang Chorus) :Johnny: :Whenever I call you "friend" :I begin to think I understand :Anywhere we are :You and I have always been :Ever and ever :Both: :I see myself within your eyes :And that's all I need to show me why :Everything I do :Always takes me home to you :Red Penguins and Rabbits: :Ever and ever :Johnny: :Now I know my life has given me more than memories :Day by day, we can see :Ash: :In every moment there's a reason to carry on :Both: :Sweet love's showing us a heavenly light :I've never seen such a beautiful sight :See love glowing on us every night :I know forever we'll be doing it :Sweet love's showing us a heavenly light :Johnny: :I've never seen such a beautiful sight :Both: :See love glowing on us every night :Johnny: :I know forever we'll be doing it right :Ash: :Whenever I call you "friend" :I believe I come to understand :Everywhere we are :You and I were meant to be :Forever and ever :Johnny: :I think about the times to come :Knowing I will be the lucky one :And ever our love will last :I always want to call you... :Both: :Friend :Sweet love's showing us a heavenly light :Johnny: :I've never seen such a beautiful sight :Both: :See love glowing on us every night :I know forever we'll be doing it :(Mike plays saxophone solo) :Ash: :Now I know my life has given me more than memories :Johnny, Rabbits and Red Penguins: :Day by day, we can see :Ash: :In every moment there's no reason to carry on (Johnny: ooh) :Both: :Sweet love's showing us a heavenly light :Johnny: :I've never seen such a beautiful sight :Both: :See love glowing on us every night :I know forever we'll be doing it, doing it :Sweet love's showing us a heavenly light :Ash: :I've never seen such a beautiful sight :Both: :See love glowing on us every night :I know forever we'll be doing it, doing it, doing it :Rabbits and Red Penguins: :Sweet love, sweet love, yeah :Johnny: :You're the glowing light in my life :Source of pride in my life :Ash: :Ooh! Everything I do takes me back to you :Johnny: :Whenever I call you friend :Whenever I call :You're my friend :Both: :Yeah Melody sings "My Heart Will Go On" :(Becky plays recorder solo) :Melody: :Every night in my dreams :I see you, I feel you :That is how I know you go on :Far across the distance :And spaces between us :You have come to show you go on :Near, far, wherever you are :I believe that the heart does go on :Once more you open the door :And you're here in my heart :And my heart will go on and on :Love can touch us one time :And last for a lifetime :And never let go 'till we're gone :Love was when I loved you :One true time I hold to :In my life we'll always go on :Near, far, wherever you are :I believe that the heart does go on :Once more you open the door :And you're here in my heart :And my heart will go on and on :(Becky again plays recorder solo) :You're here, there's nothing I fear :And I know that my heart will go on :We'll stay forever this way :You are safe in my heart :And my heart will go on and on Mike sings "In Dreams" Buster: All creatures great and small, please welcome, Mike! (Everyone cheering) Mike: Alright Buster, what should I do? Buster: Alright Mike, all you need to do is go into a microphone. (Mike walks into the microphone) Buster: Good job, and remember, don't let fear stop you from doing the thing you love, just SING. :Mike: :A candy-colored clown they call the sandman :Tiptoes to my room every night :Just to sprinkle stardust and to whisper :"Go to sleep, everything is alright" :I close my eyes and I drift away :Into the magic night, I softly say :A silent prayer like dreamers do :Then I fall asleep to dream, my dreams of you :In dreams I walk with you :In dreams I talk to you :In dreams you're mine all of the time :We're together in dreams, in dreams :But just before the dawn :I awake and find you gone :I can't help it, I can't help it, if I cry :I remember that you said goodbye :It's too bad that all these things :Can only happen in my dreams :Only in dreams :In beautiful dreams Mike’s Great Act of Performance Day! (Everyone cheering) Buster: Alright Mike, so... what do you think? Mike: Well... I think I had a greatest singing competition in the whole wide world. Buster: Do you really think so, Mike? Mike: Yes Buster, I really do think so. Melody: And for your great act, i give you... (mike gets cake) ...the Great Act of Performance cake!!! Mike: (gasping) Did you made this to me? All: Happy Great Act of Performance day! (Everyone cheers as confetti pops out and fireworks appears) Mike: Awww, thanks guys! Buster: Blow out your candles! (Mike blows out his candles) Crowd: (gasping) Melody: Look like somebody blowed it's candle! Give it up, or... Let's hear it for... ...Mike!!!!! (Everyone cheers as party supplies shows up (balloons, confetti, goodie bags, banner, streamers, etc)) Mike: Wow! You made all this for me! Thanks, guys! Buster: You know what today is? Your Birthday! Happy Birthday- (Moments of silence) Buster: Where did everybody go? Melody: Come on, Buster! Let's set up a party for Mike! Buster: OK! Hooray for Mike! (Mike's Surprise Birthday Party) Buster: All creatures great and small, When Mike get's here, we'll all yell... All: Surprise! Buster: Oh, you're right. Are you ready? All: Ready! Melody: (cheering quietly) I can't wait! Buster: (gasping) He's coming!!!!!!!! All: (chattering and shushing quietly) (Mike goes inside the office) (Moments of silence) Mike: Hello? Guys? Hey, It's very quiet in h- Others: SURPRISE!!!!!! (cheering) Mike: Wow! A surprise party! This is the best birthday ever! Melody and Buster: Anyone for cake? Others: (chattering excitedly) Melody: OK, all creatures great and small, It's time to sing Happy Birthday to Mike. Meena: OMG, my other chance to sing! Mike: Come on guys! Sing! Buster: OK, 1, 2, 3! All: Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Mikey. Happy Birthday to you! Mike: (cheers and claps) Alright! Woo! You guys are the best! (stops clapping) You know, I need to tell you some good news. All: What's the good news? Mike: Today, all of you are having a birthday! Happy Birthday, Everyone!!!!! (Everyone except for Mike cheers) Final Scene (The camera soon fades to the outside of the New and Improved Moon Theater.) Mike: I'm so happy that I have a best act and a birthday! Everyone is having a birthday! Woo! Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear- (The camera soon moves to the sky where the clouds are, ending the movie and starting the credits.) Post-Scene (The camera soon fades to Mike in the office.) Mike: Guys? I just wanna sing you Happy Birthday. Hey, Everyone is gone! This is the worst birthday ever! (The movie ends.) Category:Sing Category:SING Category:Transcripts Category:Transcript